Me gusta platicar con él
by Mrs. Night Darkness
Summary: No podemos estar juntos, pero eso no me impide soñar con él y sobre todo, platicar con él... Pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita Inuyasha y kagome, atención AU. un refrescón para todos ustedes XD


**Me gusta platicar con él**

Inuyasha fanfic

Rating: K

Palabras: 700 según Word xD

Disclaimer: Inuyasha NO me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi

Summary: Puede que el ego a veces le gane o que su carácter no sea del todo perfecto, pero lo importante es que es _él _y no teme demostrarlo. AU.

N/A: éste va dedicado a mi amiga querida del alma que acaba de sufrir una etapa muy dolorosa con su novio

…

_**Capítulo único: 'Si tan sólo fuese posible…'**_

Es guapo, inteligente, culto, deportista y muy amable; tiene lo que he soñado por años. Talvez sólo sea un amorío pasajero que no recuerde dentro de algunos años, pero es tan bello el sentimiento como terrible el sufrimiento que deseo nunca olvidarlo.

Nunca había sentido mi corazón desbocarse ni mi sonrisa ensancharse tanto como cuando estoy con él, así mismo en que una tristeza me embarga y las lágrimas se aglomeran en mis ojos cuando lo veo con _ella_. Mi mente adolescente es un desastre, en estos momentos no sé siquiera si voy o vengo; mis emociones están a flor de piel y mis hormonas se encargan de revolverlas.

Llega a media mañana y se va en la tarde, lo veo una hora al día durante clases y luego no sé más de él. Sabe de mí, eso lo sé, y el tan sólo pensar que podría estar en su mente fuera de esa hora me hace inmensamente feliz.

Su sonrisa me enloquece y quisiera verla todos los días dirigidas hacia mí, pero soy consciente de que no será así, ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

Temo decirle lo que siento porque no me aceptará, me dirá que lo siente pero que lo nuestro es imposible, que yo soy menor que él, y que su edad y la mía nos impide estar juntos. Por eso me cierro los ojos e imagino un futuro junto a esta persona, no quiero pensar en el mañana y prefiero estar en el hoy, para no sentir más dolor cuando llegue la hora de la despedida.

Vivo para él y no sé qué haré cuando no lo vea más; el amor es frágil y los sentimientos inestables durante nuestra edad, por eso duele más decir adiós cuando eres joven.

Mi corazón y mi alma los tiene él sin siquiera saberlo ni intentarlo, sean éstos sólo de una boba adolescente que ha caído rendida ante sus pies, y atrapada… entre las redes del amor. Una experiencia única e inigualable es el estar enamorada, tu mundo prácticamente gira alrededor de ésa persona especial y te pierdes en sus ojos cuando los ves; es cruel a veces y divino otras, una mezcla de lo perfecto e imperfecto, algo catastrófico para la mente pero hermoso para el corazón, un diseño abstracto de un artista inmortal.

Vaya que me he enamorado. En el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿verdad? Pero me pregunto, si en verdad se permitiera todo ¿no saldríamos más lastimados de lo que deberíamos? Si realmente se valiera todo en la guerra ¿no seríamos destruidos por éstas a causa de bombas biológicas así como nucleares?

Por ahora me conformo con lo que me da; sus sonrisas y pláticas son suficientes para mi corazón agonizante, porque eso es lo que me agrada de él, platicar. Me gusta platicar con él, me gusta estar con él, me encanta soñar con él y me fascina sonreír por él.

Y porque lo quiero, deseo que sea feliz con quien desee, sólo quiero que él sea feliz y que algún día, después de nuestra despedida, nos encontremos y mi joven y amado profesor me pueda regalar una sonrisa y podamos tomar un café…

Porque me gusta platicar con él.

…

Oquéi, oquéi gente no me maten xD. Me llegó la musa después de tanto tiempo de estar de vacaciones. Aquí les traigo un fic recién salido del hornito, espero le haya gustado porque a mí no me convenció del todo pero como ya he dicho ojalá y a ustedes les haya gustado.

Ya saben un comentario al año no hace daño :B, además es importante para nosotrs ls escritores saber qué les pareció nuestras piezas de escritura.

*Ya sé, ya sé muy cursi ¿no? Jejeje bueno, qué se la va a hacer. n.n


End file.
